Devils Resist
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Yaoi. D/N. Sometimes a devil will challenge another devil for the right to claim a mate. "Show your butt so I can kick it!" A little different this time. With a lemon obviously.


Title: Devils Resist

Summary: Yaoi. D/N. Sometimes a devil will challenge another devil for the right to claim a mate. "Show your ass so I can kick it!" A little different this time. With a lemon obviously.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for two sexy men having it off with each other, swearing and bad words. Violence, mild horror and angst.

A/N: Tried something different.

…- Devils Resist -…

A freezing claw slices the skin sealing the ground open, the wound beginning to bleed a soft blue liquid. Thirsty, the arctic devil licks it up, purring softly in content and humming for the other to come closer. After a few moments of waiting its smaller mate pushes its freezing head against the other's, pushing and licking the fluid up gingerly. The larger Frost backs down contently, staring down the large room. It senses something, instinctively inching closer to its mate who has stopped drinking from the wound in the ground.

With a low growling they both push themselves against the floor, instinct telling them to fear and worship the devil that passes them. The smaller devil pushes against its mate, more frightened then anything when the raging red creature passes them without so much as a glance in their direction.

The dashing half-devil in red growls irritably, jumping over another long crevice in the ground. Severely angered he makes his way through this strange cave, this weird dimension. The demonworld? Maybe, he doesn't really know. It could be somewhere else for all he cares.

_Closer…_ His devilside whispers at him. He is indeed getting closer, the smell of his mate faintly hanging in the air. _We'll destroy that bitch._ It hisses, the slayer agreeing with it.

…- So cliché -…

"Love, you are waking. I can tell." Dimly, as though from across the room he hears a voice speak in his ear. The young man groans as he slowly resurfaces to consciousness. He absently shudders in her grasp, the arms around his body pulling him tighter and sharing the heat with him.

Then they speak again, more clear this time, closer this time. "Wake up sweetie." She purrs, the sound vibrating through her throat. His headache is still strong, it hurts when he tries to force his eyes open. The young man moans softly, trying to roll over but the arms wrapped around him won't let him. "Shh…" She coos gently, a soft hand stroking his head. A wave of panic follows at the caress, her soft, gentle hand is not the strong and calloused hand that is supposed to be comforting him now. A flash of his lover's smiling face is enough to unnerve the teen. Azure eyes finally crack open, barely adjusting to the dim light of the room.

The youngster flexes the fingers of his bringer, she's holding him but he isn't restrained. His arm feels heavy when he pulls it up and weakly pushes it against her hip, or at least it feels like her hip. The bringer is throbbing like mad and it's shining like a beacon. He forces his eyes to focus, vision slowly starting to make sense. His head is throbbing from the blow that had knocked him unconscious, but he knows he'll feel better soon.

Once more does the young slayer wish it were his mate's arms wrapped around his body, cradling him and waiting for him to wake up to be nursed back to health. His eyes fall on her face, smiling down at him and not a hint of anger or aggression in her scarlet eyes. She is a beautiful demon, a seductive creature. With a flawless black skin and white hair sprouting from behind her short horns. A gorgeous woman with a body that puts the most beautiful human females to shame. She gives the young man a motherly smile, her white lips contrasting against her skin. "How are you feeling sweetie?" She flexes her arms, all four of them before hugging the teen even closer. The young man needs a little time to find his voice, his throat dry and hoarse.

The devil doesn't wait for an answer and states why he is here. "You're going to be mine." She purrs, licking her sharp teeth and nuzzling her nose in his hair, breathing in his scent. Then she hugs the young man's head to her chest again, shoving her breasts into his face. She doesn't seem to notice, busying herself with running a black claw through his soft, ashy hair. Her thick tail wraps around the young man's legs which were free until now, pulling him closer as the tip slides between his legs. A shudder of fear crawls up his spine. She won't try to claim him as her mate yet, not until she has killed Dante.

"I will defeat your mate and claim you as my own." She chuckles darkly, an unsettling foreboding. He wriggles to try and get loose but being severely weakened and with four arms she easily pins him against her, once more shoving his face into her bosom. All he can do is mutter a curse, which is muffled.

Where the fuck is his lover when he needs him?

"Let me go." Is his stifled demand. Her chest rumbles with chilling laughter. "No." Is the short reply he receives. No more nice Nero then. The nails of devil bringer dig into her hip and she suddenly hisses, arm that had been wrapped around his neck releasing him to grab the demonic wrist. Nero had seen it coming and pulls his head back, head butting her when she looks at him. She snarls and releases him, but she doesn't seem to be in pain. It's more of shock she pulls back. The hit had probably hurt Nero himself more then her. He has dazed himself with it, the world around him spinning too much to make sense.

With a growl the she-devil stands to her feet. She is about to discipline her upcoming mate for being stubborn, when a dark throb echoes through the lonely body of this demonic cave. "No time for punishment this time dear." She chuckles, finding the idea of playing with her soon to be mate thrilling. And arousing, what Nero can smell. She's more then ready to beat the young man into submission, but now something more important has caught her attention. "I will bring you the slayer's head soon." Within a blink she disappears, vanishing into thin air.

He shudders involuntarily, trying to calm his nerves. Only her strong, feminine scent remains. He chokes back a sob, feeling as though he has been overrun by a speeding train. The saviour's fists hadn't caused him this much discomfort as her mere presence. _Dante…_ His lover, his mate, his everything. Of course his knight in red has come, raging for the utter humiliation of having his younger mate stolen from him.

The young man rolls onto his back, feeling like throwing up which is immediately forced back down. His breath is caught in his throat, mind swirling, leaving him dazed and confused. Nero just wishes he hadn't been surprised as much as he had been. Unarmed, save for the strongly illuminating bringer, and clothed in only pants and a sleeveless shirt. He had been asleep when she had stolen him away, asleep for the love of God! She even had enough balls to confront his mate before taking him away, challenging him for the right to claim the youngster. Then they had vanished and before Nero knew what had happened he had been dropped onto the softly pulsating floor. Where he was, he didn't know but he hoped his lover knew where to find him.

When the black devil doesn't attack from out of nowhere Nero dares to move, pushing himself up on his elbows and waiting again. No bile rising this time, and the room even stops spinning.

_Where the hell…?_

The ground is soft, dry and warm when he brushes a hand over the skin. It is uneven, with lumps and dents and pulsating veins running through. As Nero moves to sit up he notices some patches are warmer then others. With a bit of trouble he climbs to his feet and staggers, shortly disorientated. After a few deep, steady breaths he begins walking. The youngster stops short near a large bulging vein that had demanded his attention earlier, shining his devil bringer towards it to have a better look at it. There is a fluid running through the soft, see-through skin in a regular beat, reminding the youngster of blood running through veins. _No fucking way._ He thinks to himself, not sure what to make of it. Now that it is deadly silent his hears pick up the soft beat of… a drum? Cobalt eyes stare down at the vein again, seeing the blood is streaming faster just after every beat. Every heartbeat.

The cave, for the lack of a better word, is full of demons. The way Nero's bringer is glowing and throbbing indicates that much. Or maybe this thing he's in is a demon. Could it be? He squints his eyes, staring at another wall. There is a thin mist hanging in the air, soft and red. It seems to belong here. _I don't like the mist. _His devilside whispers softly, tense and angry for being separated from their mate.

The young man shudders, not from being cold, but from anxiety. This is ridiculous. He continues walking, stepping cautiously towards a wall. On some places, scattered randomly there seem to be crystals embedded in the walls, ground and ceiling, also pulsing softly and illuminating the room just enough for the young man to see. As a part devil he can see much better in the dark then any human ever could, but even his eyes are useless in pitch black darkness. And who knows what could be lurking in those dark patches?

The teen is unsure where to go but he can't just sit and wait for his mate or the she-devil to show up. Demons can smell fear, anger and distress. If they smell Nero, who's head is still softly throbbing, who knows as whose lunch he'll end up as.

With a frustrated growl he looks around one more time, not spotting an exit out of the room until his eyes dart up. Along a path of tendrils very conveniently embedded in the wall, running up to the ceiling he spots a way out. It's just a hole in the wall, but beggars can't be choosers. Quietly approaching the dark tendrils Nero finds they look more like the roots of a tree then anything else. They even feel like the bark of a tree, only pleasantly warm beneath his hands. With a steady pace he begins ascending the vines, careful not to nick the tentacles with the sharp claws of his bringer. It doesn't take much effort to climb all the way up.

Finally reaching the exit Nero peeks over the rim to look first. He carefully scans the fleshy corridor, noticing that it is empty. With a soft sigh the teen hauls himself up, feeling insecurity settling in the pit of his stomach as he begins walking. A soft sensation at the back of his head makes him stop dead in his tracks. It feels as if someone is pulling softly at his hair. The feeling is not at all unpleasant and he knows who it is. "Dante." He whispers to himself, settling on a swift dash down the deep hall with a small grin plastered on his face.

Very close…

…- So loved -…

The leather clad devilslayer hisses through clenched jaws, becoming very frustrated because he's been killing and searching for hours and his beloved Nero still hasn't been returned to his arms. More demons abandon their nests, grabbing their offspring and dashing for their lives when the slayer nears, hacking angrily at everything that dares block his path. With a final sway of Rebellion the last of the tendrils are hacked in half and pull themselves back into the walls, leaving the way open for the slayer to continue. _Closer. _He knows he is. Several minutes ago a soft sensation started pulling at his hair, at the back of his skull and he knows who it's from.

However, the teen's scent has fleeted the area, and as long as Dante hasn't actually _seen_ the young man safe and sound, he will continue raging.

When he will get his hands on the bitch that took his mate all hell will break loose.

"Well, why don't we get started then?" She coos, appearing near a thick vein and sitting on it. "Where is he?" The slayer shouts, his voice rough with pent up rage. She is quite taken aback, feeling the anger coming from the other in waves. Her stature falters with her confidence, a grave mistake. "Safe of course. I wouldn't want _my_ mate to be harmed now would I?" That is enough to earn her a rain of bullets. She disappears, using the soft, red mist in the cavern to glide closer to the slayer.

Silence follows, the hunter glaring left and right. He feels the presence of more devils fleeting, making themselves scarce. The sensation coming from his lover's devilside is slowly growing stronger, meaning the young man is coming his way. That thought puts his mind somewhat at ease, but isn't as calming as he needs it to be. The white haired man is furious, and with pent up fury come mistakes.

With a disgusting sound a tendril bursts out of the ground. The long vine wasting no time to wrap itself around the slayer's ankle, meaning to pull him off balance. The white haired man doesn't even look down, Rebellion cutting through the nimble tentacle as if there were only air. A second tentacle grabs the wrist holding his sword. The tendril is so weak its stem easily breaks under the hunter's power with a saddening crack when he turns and begins walking into no particular direction. Her smell grows stronger where the mist is thicker. Past experience tells him more about the she-devil then is good for her. All Dante needs to do is trigger in the cloud of mist that is thickest, the only way to make her come out. Unless she comes out herself.

The ground and walls groan under the pressure of more tentacles collecting themselves beneath the surface, readying themselves to burst out and take the hunter down. The white haired man growls a little annoyed as the first wave of tendrils burst through the surface and reach out to grab him, the slayer easily hacking them in half. Wave after wave follows, the half-devil not even breaking a sweat as he dodges and cuts. The more he cuts down, the more retract themselves, as if they were conscious beings afraid to die. They quickly die out, flee from the hunter's blade and bullets. The black devil snarls from her cloak in the mist, greatly angered by the way the red clad slayer is openly mocking her. She is no threat he learned, a weakling and a coward. Nero is above her, the young man would prove to be a handful to her. Luck and unwary devil slayers were on her side. _She would have done better to choose a different mate. One she could handle. _The devilside of the hunter hisses, still angered because she has stolen their mate, and pleased because she is close to nothing.

"Show your ass so I can kick it!" The white haired man growls, clutching his sword. He hears her hiss out of aggravation. He pretends he doesn't know where she is, casually stepping closer to where the mist is thickest. Is she really this stupid?

…He will kick the youngster's ass for being caught by her later.

She swiftly moves to his right, recollecting her body and using the momentum to try and grab him. In a split second everything seems to slow down. The hunter has a moment to look at her, fingers on the triggers of his guns ready to fire. Her eyes are out for blood and her teeth are bared in an angered sneer. She reaches for him with all four arms, claws spread and ready to rip flesh from bones. The scowl on her face, which once matched Dante's suddenly twists towards confusion. Her momentum falters before she comes to a stop, claws missing him by an inch, and before long she is pulled back with a strong force. The devil's body flies through the air and collides harshly with the wall, leaving the soft red flesh to turn a dark purple. The tendrils close to the injury pull back and the single crystal that shone bright once goes out, as if trying to escape. The black creature herself is momentarily dazed, struggling to get up.

The slayer stares at the crumbled heap on the floor, the devil recovering from the sudden attack from behind. The silver haired man hasn't seen _him_ yet but still his gut begins to bubble with joy replacing his depleting rage. Without turning he begins to unstrap Red Queen from his back, holding it out until an eager claw snatches her away. "Took you long enough." He hears the uncovered joy in the youngster's voice and grins. He can't remember the last time he was this happy. "It's not cool to show up at a party early."

"You're too old to say cool." His lover laughs softly, his mood already done a one-eighty after finding his mate. His laughter dies out in his throat, grin remaining. "Finally caught a chick's attention over me and it has to be a sad, weak and little she-devil." He knows exactly where to stab.

"Fuck you."

"Later." He passes the Blue Rose as well, the young man now fully armed. The black devil is back onto her feet, one of her arms twisted, broken after the impact. "I will send him to hell and then you'll be mine." She promises the young man, spitting blood. "I rather follow him there." He retorts the truth.

In the blink of an eye she vanishes into the mist, immediately after slamming herself into the elder, knocking him into the ground. The air is knocked out of his lungs and he closes his blue eyes with a grunt of sudden pain, but no attack follows. The first thing that reaches his hearing is the sound of metal breaching bone. Before he can react to it a weight falls on top of him, warm blood spilling over him. The weight settles after jerking twice. Dante opens his eyes and removes his arm from shielding his face, staring into the empty eyes of the she-devil. The sword logged in her chest had, thankfully, landed between the slayer's legs. Any higher and he would never please his mate again. The leather clad slayer releases a sigh of relief, grabbing her by the hair and carelessly pushing her aside. He usually has more respect for the dead then this, but she has drawn the blood from under his nails by taking Nero away like she had. In his eyes, she deserves nothing more.

The elder stands to his feet, pleased to see the teen doesn't have a scratch on him. Nero thinks the same, grin on his face growing when he removes the Red Queen from the devil's carcass. "You're getting slow old man." The older male chuckles when his mate presses himself against him into a hug.

It's great things didn't turn out to be as complicated as they usually are.

"So…" He looks around the room. The youngster stares up at him in silent question, waiting for him to continue.

"You wouldn't know a way out of here would you?" The older man genuinely asks, feeling a bit stupid for not planning further then finding his mate and killing the devil that had stolen him. The younger slayer snorts, releasing his lover and smacking the palm of bringer to his forehead. The teen is about to go bitch-mode on his lover when the older man holds his hands up in defeat. "Kidding, I know a way out." _Well… sort of anyway._ The other male groans, deciding not to start yelling because his mate did save him from a very sexy she-devil, as wrong as that may sound.

Dante just chuckles softly, shredding his warm leather coat and passing it to the youngster. It's not cold in the cave, the young man should be fine in just his shirt and pants here but that isn't the reason why the elder passes him his coat. It's to shut his devilside up. He can smell it on his younger mate, the scent of that suicidal bitch. Now, with the red coat over his shoulders the teen will sooner lose her scent. "Will you be ok?" His considerate lover still asks, seeing as the slayer is now the one walking around topless. The older man grabs his lover's human hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, smiles and begins to walk with Nero in tow.

…- An hour later -…

"How come we haven't been attacked yet?" The youngster looks behind him for the hundredth time, sensing devils nearby but nothing has moved to attack them.

"This is a nest. Demons have offspring to protect so they don't try to pick a fight. Demons come here to mate and raise their brood. They don't even bother with others outside of their pack." Dante looks at his shorter mate from the corner of his eye. The young man makes an acknowledged sound, picking up his pace again. "So it's relatively safe here?" The older man nods, raising his eyebrows when the teen releases his hand in favour of inspecting the fleshy walls of the cave. The teen swiftly steps towards a tentacle sticking out of the wall, just minding its own business.

He reaches for the vine, the soft tentacle twitching upon the light touch of his claw.

"Don't touch them." However, the young man has a knack for touching things that are not to be touched. That, and the warning came too late for the youngster to pull his bringer back. Instead of retracting into the wall the tendril shoots out, curling around the demonic arm and pulling the young man against the wall. The teen curses as more tentacles burst out of the wall and easily pin the bringer against its soft body, leaving it helpless above the young man's head, leaving Nero to pull helplessly at the with his human hand. "You alright?" Comes the annoyed question from behind. "Fine." The young man offers through gritting teeth, his back turned to his lover as he attempts to pull his arm free. It doesn't even budge anymore. This is just humiliating. He'll never hear the end of it.

When seeing the tentacles mean no harm other then hug the arm close the edgy expression drops from the elder's face, turning into one of amusement at his mate's feeble attempts to break free. "Stop smirking like a senile old fart and help me!" The youngster finally gives into defeat, knowing that he cannot escape without some help. The elder just chuckles and steps closer. He inspects the dark tentacles for a moment, seeing they don't do anything more then trapping Nero. Suddenly, a thought crosses his mind. A vile, horrible, naughty thought coming from the bottom of his sexy and perverted mind. His thoughts are easily read by the young man staring into his face. That and he's betrayed by the wide, feral grin and the naughty glint in his eyes. A small scarlet ring forms around the elder's pupils in a foreboding omen.

"Don't fucking go there!" His mate suddenly pops his balloon of thought. The older man turns his head to his lover, the youth's cheeks red, not from anger. But from embarrassment. "You're _so_ not getting any for a month!" He snarls, trying to push the older male away with his human hand. He pushes as hard as he can with only one hand against a broad chest, feeling the bare muscles twitch. Suddenly, the other man's hands gently take a hold of the hand pushing against him, lifting it to his mouth and gently kissing it. "You know I would never fuck you senseless if there were danger around." His voice is soft, a hint of hurt, and something else hidden beneath it. The young man quickly calms down. Immediately guild rises in his chest like a painful punch to the stomach. His own brows knit together out of sheer remorse and he breaks eye contact.

Then just as quickly it hits him. There is no danger. Other then the slayer's devilside partially controlling the older man as he holds the youngster's hand against the wall, more tendrils wrapping around it. They don't even wrap around him tightly enough to hurt, just hold them with a grip of steel. "You son of a bitch!" He hisses through clenched jaws, jerking his body at the tight grip. "Cut me loose right now!" He doesn't settle one bit even when his mate places his hands on the young man's hips with a wicket smile on his lips. "I'm going to kick your ass for this!" However, the older man isn't intimidated a bit. The thought of Nero kicking his ass is more arousing then anything else. His grin just grows as he presses himself against the light body, feeling the teen jerk against him. The older man purrs, causing the youngster to halt.

"You…" His words turn into a needy grunt when his lover grinds their hips together. His mouth opens in a silent gasp and his eyes fall closed when his mate repeats the action slowly.

He buries his face in the young man's neck, nibbling at the unmarred skin and inhaling the strong scent of his mate laced with a perfume he knows too well and hates. Her smell is all over _his_ mate, he has to get rid of it. Giving the young man his coat to wear had been a wonderful idea, some of the smell is gone but not all of it. Now what better way to let everyone know the young man is his then by marking the teen's entire body with his own scent?

The oldest hunter chuckles almost darkly, brushing his lips against the youngster's sweet neck and licking his way along the pulsing vein. His hands disappear beneath the youngster's shirt, ghastly brushing his skin and soon up to pinch both nipples. They hips grind together slowly, rubbing their arousals together slowly. The elder's hands venture lower once more, a thought is spared about ripping the teen's shirt off or leaving it on. However, his devilside is still angered and without his consent his hands tear through the thin fabric, ripping it open to expose the youngster's beautiful body. Nero himself doesn't care what happens to his clothes anymore, as long as they are _removed_.

A sneaky hand finds its way down the younger male's body, cupping the hard erection of the teen before pressing against it and stroking it. The teen throws his head back against the wall and moans, momentarily forgetting where he is, where they are, doing this. The slow stroking becomes less powerful, until Dante pulls his hand up to tease at the rim of the young man's pants. The teen gasps silently, rocking his hips forward to encourage his mate to push his hand in. The older man chuckles against the ear he's been nibbling, eagerly pressing his hand into the waistband. He is rewarded with the younger man shuddering against him when he strokes the confined erection of his mate. "N… no…" The trapped male suddenly grunts, feeling the hand being removed again. He looks at the older man with pleading eyes, something that usually gets his mate to do whatever he wants. The other slayer, eager to see more of his beautiful mate snakes both hands around the teen's waist and pulls at the rim of the pants, the pyjama easily sliding off without a problem.

The youngster releases another shaky moan when warm fingers wrap around his now free erection. His azure eyes stare at his lover's face, into his eyes, spotting that the crimson rim around the pupils has grown. His lover must still be upset, even if everything turned out alright in the end.

A chaste kiss is exchanged between them before Dante replaces his lips for two of his fingers, gently brushing the teen's mouth. The youngster swiftly catches on and brushes the digits with his tongue before his lips follow. He sucks on the fingers while his mate strokes his cock. They remain like this for a short while, devilsides purring at each other while they make love. They have sex so many times the young man doesn't need to be prepared anymore. It's merely to lubricate the youngster a little bit. Neither bother, unless it's part of their foreplay.

The older man finally draws his hand from the younger man's beautiful mouth and lowers himself onto his knees, his lips brushing the young man's stomach once before he moves lower. He gingerly laps the droplets of pre-cum from his mate's shaft, the salty taste making his own cock twitch in his pants. His expert lips brush the head gently, earning him a pleading moan from above. His blue eyes scan up, a bubbly feeling settling in his stomach upon seeing his mate already so lost in ecstasy. The slayer places the head further in his mouth, beginning a slow pace of gently sucking. With every bob of his head he takes a little more of the teen's impressive length in his mouth, with every suck until he can't go any deeper.

He growls approvingly around the hard shaft, the vibrations making his lover groan and jerk his hips. The elder begins sucking him, placing his hands on the teen's hips but not holding them down. Now his sexy mate can thrust in time with his licks, be it just a bit, but it is enough for now.

Nearly having forgotten his slick fingers the slayer draws his hand from the teen's hip, drawing a trail of saliva towards the youngster's tights. He looks up again, feeling a bit playful, staring at his lover's reaction when he brushes two slick fingertips against Nero's entrance. The teen growls approvingly, shuddering and wanting. He is quickly rewarded when both fingers gently push past the tight ring of muscle. He groans and thrusts his hips into the elder's mouth, throwing his head back again as the two digits slide in and out, their pace matching the older man's sucking.

While enjoying the moment of being able to pleasure _his _mate, Dante uses his free hand to unbuckle his own pants, needing to feet the hot walls of his lover around his own cock. Nero is worked to moments of completion by the elder's tongue, lips and fingers, but he is denied his release. He groans from the loss of contact as his mate retracts his fingers and pulls his head from his throbbing cock. However, no need to feel alone as his mate crushes their lips together, hands gripping the younger man's legs and lifting him. Nero is still bound, but the older man manages to lift him into a position that is surprisingly comfortable. Both men moan into each other's lips when Dante brushes the teen's entrance with his tip, both shudder with excitement at what's coming. He slowly pushes himself in, knowing his mate might like a rough fuck like this but it's always best to be a little careful. At least in the beginning. The elder's lips trace his mate's cheekbone, kissing the soft skin. Nero groans lowly, closing his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead against his lover's shoulder. "Move…" He finally speaks, biting his lower lip while his mate slowly pulls out half way.

The other thrusts back in, burying himself as deep as he can before waiting once more. It's becoming harder not to just go crazy and fuck his mate hard like his devilside wants to. Her scent, the bitch's smell is still faintly hinting on the teen's sweat covered body and he hates it. The older man angles his hips again when he pulls back, aiming for the spot he knows will make his lover scream and beg. He knows he misses it or isn't hitting it hard enough, soft gasps escape the young man's lips with every soft thrust, but it is not enough. His demonic side is growling and threatening to take over if he doesn't pick up the pace and rid their mate of her scent but he can't just yet.

He rocks his hips again, as deep as he can go, shuddering when his gorgeous mate moans his name softly. The white haired man is quickly jerked from thoughts when the teen throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. "Yes! There… again…" He groans and bites down onto the older man's exposed shoulder, drawing blood when his mate rams into him and making him moan into the flesh. The claws of his bringer dig into one of the tendrils above his head, the vine twitching and jerking slightly under the force of the two slayers fucking beneath it.

Both are quickly losing it.

With a searing kiss the moan escaping his lips is silenced, drowned down by his older lover. Their tongues clash together in frenzy, teeth nicking lips to cause drops of blood to spill.

The teen groans when his sweet spot is hit dead on, white flashing before his eyes. His hips already jerk out of their own, his body trembling from sheer desire. He feels the edge approaching and moans, alerting his older lover.

Suddenly his mate stops fucking his brains out and pulls out of him completely. The youngster gasps, his head too fogged to comprehend what's happening. He opens his lust filled eyes when a chopping sound reaches his ears. His bound arms are immediately released as the tendrils pull back into the wall. His hand fall upon strong shoulders when his mate pushes against him again, holding him upright and trapped between himself and the wall. A chaste kiss is exchanged, but when Nero tries to wrap his leg around the other man's waist to encourage him to continue he is pulled out of the wall and slammed into the ground. Before he can turn his mate is pressing himself against his back, pinning him down with his weight. The young man purrs lowly when teeth attach themselves to his neck and his lover's hard cock brushes his entrance again.

With a low growl his lover pushes back into him again, starting a slow and deep pace. The young man's eyes roll back and he moans in pleasure, feeling the other brush against his sweet spot with every thrust. He lowers his head onto the ground, moaning at the sheer pleasure his mate is bestowing upon him.

A strong hand wraps around his weeping member, spreading the pre-cum dripping from the tip over his own cock as it strokes him in time with the slow thrusts. The heat coils inside of him, growing stronger with every deep thrust. The pleasure of his lover's fat cock scraping slowly against his inner walls, pressing almost painfully against his prostate to torture him is absolute. Never has his mate fucked him this slow towards completion. He has done so numerous times to torment him with the unyielding ecstasy, but never this much. "Gods Dante…" He moans again when the elder squeezes his hard shaft, breath hitching when the edge approaches ever so slowly.

Suddenly Dante slams back in, nearly knocking the teen forward into the ground. With a cry of the elder's name leaving his lips he comes hard when his lover slams in for a second time. The older slayer keeps the powerful pace up, drawing out the teen's already strong orgasm. The older man isn't far behind himself, feeling those delicious walls clench around him tighter as his name escapes the youngster's kissbruised lips again. His thrusts lose their rhythm as the young man tries to milk him. With a few final thrusts he reaches completion himself, attaching his teeth onto a patch of previously undamaged skin.

They collapse onto the soft floor, the warm ground welcoming them as they recover. The older male purrs softly while he wraps his arms around the teen's waist, nuzzling his nose in the ashen hair of his lover. Nero lazily stretches a leg and yawns, something in the corner of his eye distracting him. When he turns his head to look his eyes go wide in shock.

They have attracted a crowd.

Devils from all different kinds, big and small. The teen counts at least twelve, but his lover is obscuring a part of the scene. Frosts, Mephisto and a Faust, demons he doesn't recognise. He also spots a large Blitz and his two females, all three of them seeming to stare in awe even though they're blind.

They are just demons but the idea of them watching while he and Dante had sex is still so… embarrassing.

The youngster's face colours red but the humiliation is quickly forgotten when his lover pulls out of him and moves to lie next to him, pulling the teen next to him and wrapping a leg around the young man's waist. "Mine…" Nero hears him growl when the slayer passes into dreamworld.

The older man doesn't seem to care that those devils had been watching. As if he had wanted them to watch to show that they belong to each other. As sweet as the thought may sound, Nero does not appreciate having voyeurs while he's getting his ass pounded by his lover.

Well… he'll kick the man's ass later. He decides before nuzzling his mate's neck, drifting off himself.

-Einde

I didn't really like how this turned out, but it was already near completion so I figured it would be alright to post anyway.

For those who care: They got out, made more hot love and had pizza and beer after. I could write an ending but I figured… Naaah… Dun wanna… Maybe a sequel. For now, the end.


End file.
